While viewing media assets (e.g., a television program), users may wish to learn more information about an event (e.g., a statement made by a person appearing in the media asset, the validity of a claim in an advertisement, etc.) occurring in the media asset. While some media assets allow a user to select additional options or added features (e.g., pop-up biographies about the cast and crew), when the added features appear and what topic the added features concern are determined by the content producer and not the user. Furthermore, as the added feature is derived from the content producer, the added feature may be biased or may present limited viewpoints about an event. Therefore, added features provided by a content producer may not provide the added information about an event that a user desires.
In order to gain the added information that a user desires, the user may use additional devices (e.g., a laptop computer) to search (e.g., using an Internet search engine) for more information about the event. However, without knowing the proper context (e.g., who said the statement, what was the tone of the statement, when was the statement said, etc.) of the event or what search terms to use to describe the context of the event (e.g., how to describe the tone of the statement), a user may not be able to determine (even using a search engine) more information about the event. Moreover, the use of general search terms may not provide the accuracy or precision needed by the user. Furthermore, even if a user may eventually determine the information, the effort and time required may distract the user from the media asset.